Love Story
by ID.beLIEve
Summary: A random percy x annabeth story written by urs truly XD most of my percabeth stories are now discontinued due to my new obsession of thalia x nico and thalia x percy lol :P
1. Listening to the Radio

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**series or **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift**

**That said; please enjoy the story, rate, and review! Ideas for new stories always needed! This is in Annabeth's POV. If you don't like it, don't read it, no flames! I know it's OOC but I wrote it that way. Just the same as You Belong With Me, I had to redo this story in another program but I didn't change anything else!**

I sighed, it was late and I was working on some sketches on buildings which would be built on Olympus. I turned on the radio. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift played and I sighed once more.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

I thought about the time I first saw Percy. I was twelve and he had just killed a Minotaur, something I had dreamed about doing for so long. I didn't like him than, I still liked Luke. __

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Soon my mind skipped forward to a dance which was at Camp Half-blood. I remembered being so happy because Percy asked me to the dance with him and I thought of how I was so desperate to look alright that I asked the Aphrodite cabin for help. I will NEVER do that again. Who knew they had so MUCH makeup! __

That you Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

I didn't exactly remember throwing pebbles or my dad talking to him, but my Mom did. Why did she hate Percy so much?__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  


I recalled me thinking how I just wanted to run away with him and to be with him forever._  
_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  


Percy _was _everything to me and I never wanted him to leave._  
_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

I always blushed whenever the Aphrodite campers (or Aphrodite herself) told me that we were perfect for each other but I knew it myself._  
_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
_

Athena, my mom, was trying to tell me that he was worthless because he was a son of Poseidon. It was hard liking a guy who is your mother's sworn enemy.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

When Percy was gone for two weeks after the eruption at Mt. St. Helens, I wondered if he really was gone, but I knew there was still a chance he was alive. But my small hope was fading away to dust. When we were having his "funeral" and I saw him, I was so happy to see him…__

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

My mind fast forwarded to the time he asked me to marry him. __

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I was so ecstatic when he asked and I, of course, said "yes"__

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I knew one thing. I loved Perseus Jackson.


	2. Percabeth Love Story!

**THIS SONG IS FROM ARABELLAVIOLETGRAY'S PROFILE WITH HER PERMISSION!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORDS LOVE STORY OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! **

**This song is called Love Story for Percy and Annabeth**

_We were both young, when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
I'm sittin' there,  
Feeding you nectar and ambrosia squares._

_See you drool, hear you snoring so loudly,  
Watch you as you finally wake  
And then I'm lost,  
In your on-going eyes._

_But you're a Seaweed Brain  
And I'm a brainiac,  
And my mother said  
Stay away from Annabeth  
And I was crying on the inside,  
While begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
Seaweed Brain let me  
Help defeat your enemies,  
If they wanna reach you  
First they'll have to go through me,  
You'll be the hero and,  
I'll be your asset  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out  
To the lake's shore to see you,  
We keep quiet  
'Cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape your burden for a little while._

_Oh, oh, 'cause your head's full of kelp  
And I'm an owl head,  
And my mother said  
Stay away from Annabeth  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,  
Seaweed Brain let me  
Help defeat your ememies  
If they wanna reach you  
First they'll have to go through me,  
You'll be the hero and,  
I'll be your asset  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes_

_Kelp Head, save me  
She's trying to tell me how to feel,  
This life is difficult,  
But it's the real deal,  
Don't be afraid we'll  
Make it out of this mess,  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you would really ever be mine,  
My faith in us was fading,  
When I met you on the border line,_

_And I said,  
Perseus, save me,  
I've been feeling so alone,  
Do you love me?  
'Cause I really need to know  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think,  
He grabbed both my hands and  
Smiled at me and said_

_Be my girl, Wise Girl,  
You'll never have to be alone,  
I love you and that's all I really know,  
I talked to your mom she  
Finally quit her protest,  
It's a love story  
Baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh…oh, oh, oh…_

'_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you…_


End file.
